encuentros inesperados
by sasha-devitto
Summary: hace tiempo que keria escribir este fic hoho  pero por falta de tiempo e inspiracion no lo habia escribo XD, para los curiosos que kiean saber como nacio el kanda x sasha pues por que, iio roleaba a sasha y segun me case con un kanda hahaha por eso surgio


XXXxxxxxxXXX

-estupido komui- decia kanda mientra se sacudia el polvo de su uniforme - ese idiota me las va a pagar - se incorporo del suelo y empezo a ver a su alrededor

donde diablos estaba?, hacia apenas estaba en la orden y ahora se encontraba solo en un maldito lugar desertico. Por que le pasaban es clase de cosas a el, acaso era maldito karma el que hacia esto?, lo ultimo que recordaba era ser tragado por ese portal mientras todos gritaban su nombre; ahora que debia hacer?, tendria que quedarse ahi a esperar a que lo rescataran?, no claro que no lo iba a hacer nisiquiera sabia si komui lo haia mandado a otra dimension o algo por el estilo si queria encontrar respuestas tendria que caminar y buscar a alguien que le diera informacion y le ayudara a regresar.

XXXxxxxxxXXX

"tan solo unos cuantos metros mas y podre irme a casa" se decia la pequeña niña que en silencio corria por los pasilos del santuario intentando salir de ahi.

- solo falta cruzar un templo mas y ya - decia en voz baja, mietra con cuidado desendia las escaleras que conducian al ultimo templo, habia sido un triunfo llegar hasta ahi, y mas por que el uno de los guardianes se habia percatado de su prcencia y casi le echa a perder su plan, sin mbargo con una mentirita se habia librado de el

"que astuta soy" se decia a si misma y con su mano ocultaba la sonrisa, habia engañado al guardian diciendole que el patriarca le habia dado permiso de salir y el le habia creido sin siquiera decirle algo. aun que mientras se adentraba al ultimo templo, pensaba en que no queria quedarse ahi, se sentia sola y triste, extrañaba a tenma y alone queria estar con ellos, le habia rogado a su supuesto padre que no la llevara lejos de las personas que mas queria, sin embargo el le dijo que no era posible y que tenian que acompañarlo, por que su destino era ser una diosa. Ademas de que la habian quitado todas sus pertenencias y la habian obligado a usar unos vestidos raros, no eran incomodos pero le gustaba mas las ropas del orfanato.

cuando ya se alejaba del ultimo templo unas luces se encendieron, celos! ya se habian percatado de que ella habia escapado, tenia que darse prisa y salir de ahi cuanto antes

XXXxxxxxxXXX

Seguia sin poder creer en lo que pasaba, mientras seguia maldiciedo a komui, por que no le habia pasado esto al moyashi o al conejo asi ya no tendria que soportarlos o por que no a su hermana asi komui estaria desesperado y ya no lo estaria jodiendo acada rato, bueno si queria verle el lado positivo a esto es que no estaba con todos esos idiotas.

ya se habia cansado de caminar, al parecer habian pasado horas, quiera descansar un poco. habia llegado a un lugar donde habia un campo y lapidas al parecer era un cementerio.

se detuvo y observo una lapida e intento leer lo que estaba escrito, parecia griego, bueno almenos no lo habian mandado a otra dimension, no le importaba si estaba en un cementerio el iba a descansar ahi

- esos tontos, almenos no estan en este lugar - se recosto sobre una lapida y alzo la vista al cielo, hacia tiempo que no veia una noche asi, llena de infinitas estrellas parpadeantes regadas sobre un manto oscuro

- es precioso, hasta ahora no habia puesto atencion en el cielo nocturno -

aun que habia ido a mucho lugares por las misiones y nunca los veia puesto que siempre estaba ocupado encargandose de los akumas o haciendo el maldito reporte que tenian que entregar despues de la mision. aunque tenia que olvidarse de todo, ahora solo deseaba dormir un poco

XXXxxxxxxXXX

seguia corriendo ya estaba bastante lejos, ahora lo que necesitaba era un lugar donde esconderse, donde se podria esconder si en casi todos los lugares la buscaban

- athena-sama!- escucho gritar a unos guardias, y echo a correr y mientras lo hacia pensaba en los lugares que habia visitado con el patriarca. claro! por que no en la prision ahi nunca la encontrarian y huiria por el pasillo secreto y volveria a italia, pero tenia que cruzar el cementerio y eso le daba miedo, tenia que armarse de valor y atravesarlo si queria huir.

Corrio entre las tumbas, el cementerio era bastante extenso y al estar oscuro habia tropesado con una de las lapias y habia caido lastimandose pero no le habia prestado atencion al dolor y siguo corriendo, pero ahora el dolor se habia vuelto intenso y le ardian as rodillas, no puedo evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas, se recosto sobre una lapida y en silencio empezo a llorar.

del otro lado d la lapida se encontraba kanda quien abrio los ojos al escuchar claramente a una persona llorar, al principio creyo que era parte de su sueño pero al hacerse mas claro descubrio que no, aquel llanto venia de tras de la lapida.

desenfundo mugen por si se trataba de un akuma, sigilosamente se levanto, estaba my oscuro y casi no podia ver nada solo con su oido podia guiarse.

- quien esta ahi? - pregunto, pero aquella persona no le repondia, ya sabia que era una persona por que si hubiera sido un akuma lo hubiera atacado de inmediato

-responde de una ves si no quieres que te mate -

- eres un guardia? - pregunto sin embargo habia hablado bajo que kanda no la habia alcanzado a escuchar y ante su enojo la habia tomado de los brazo y la habia agitado fuertemente para que respondiera

- responde joder! - le decia agitandola con fuerza, depronto una nube que ocultaba la luna empezo a moverse y los rayos que emitia dejaron ver el rostro de la persona a la cual kanda agitaba

Era una niña de no mas 8 años que lo veia con una mirada asustada y le rodaban lagrimas por las mejillas, solo pudo verla unos instantes por que al siguiente todo se empezo a volver negro.

"maldicion!" se dijo asi mismo en el interior "me han capturado"


End file.
